1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflector support structure for mounting a reflector so as to be visible from the outside of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Background Art
Saddle-riding type vehicles including ATVs (all terrain vehicles) (hereinafter referred to as “vehicle”) are known. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-096132. Such a vehicle is attached with a reflector for the improved visibility from the outside. Typically, the reflector is mounted on a rear carrier and designed to reflect light when illuminated from the rear of the vehicle. Some countries require that the reflector is mounted on a side surface of the vehicle.
Because the mounting of the reflector on the side of the vehicle affects the appearance of the vehicle body, it is not preferable to mount the reflector on the side surface of a vehicle main body. It is likely that a reflector mounted on a carrier will be a hindrance to cargo to be loaded on the carrier.